Set Free
by KJChurch
Summary: A one shot submission for the Eric n' Sooks: Summer of '69 contest. Sookie and Amelia take a road trip to the International Pop Music Festival for the Ultimate trip.


**Eric n' Sooks - Summer of '69 One-shot Contest**

**Title: Set Free**

**Your Pen name: KJChurch**

**Characters: Eric, Sookie, Amelia, & Pam**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the below characters, although, I sure do enjoy playing with them. All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**Thanks to my Beta, Mairemor, who cleaned up my mess, as well as, taught me a few tricks for next time. Lollirotxox thank you for your encouragement and suggestions.**

Friday, June 16, 1967

SPOV

Although we've driven for three days straight, only pulling over to catch a nap when both of us are too stoned to see straight, this is the beginning of our best road trip, ever! California, here we come! Amelia and I are almost there, and can barely sit still from our excitement at seeing Don Stevenson of the Moby Grape band. Another two hours should bring us into San Francisco enjoying free flowing peace, love, and flowers! This weekend, I am aiming for The Ultimate Trip and a rush like I've never felt before.

********

We have been waiting for this day for five weeks and have finally arrived at The Coolest, The Hippest, and The Grooviest place on the planet, The Monterey International Pop Music Festival!

As I drive down Fremont Street looking for somewhere to eat, I spot a Denny's with a wooded lot next to it that had the beginnings of a campsite for festival goers. I park my VW bus and stake claim to our spot by setting out our table and chairs, while some of the other campers visit and pass out brownies and love beads.

"Hey there, foxy lady. You want a homemade brownie?" The tall, lanky, and dark haired boy asks as he puts a couple strands of beads around my neck.

"Thanks, man. Groovy!" We take another one for the walk over to the fairgrounds where the music and festivities are taking place.

"Let's go get our tickets." Amelia tugs at my arm and we walk away from the dark haired boy who was just after a little love.

"You know, those are probably hash brownies?"

I shake my head and look down at the half eaten brownie, "Hmm, they do taste funny but, hey, man, they're good and I'm starvin'."

"You're such a space cadet. Your eyes will be opened to a whole new experience this weekend. I can't wait to get wasted and to get you wasted, light weight! You'll love the feeling of getting stoned out of your mind and then just crashing, no worries or cares." Amelia tugs at my arm hurrying me up. I take the last bite of my brownie and gear up for the time of my life.

We enter the fairgrounds after getting our tickets for a dollar a piece and walk, arm in arm, until we come across a face painting booth.

"Come on, Amelia. Could you at least get a flower or peace sign?" I give Amelia my puppy dog eyes.

"No, but you should get the flower, its pretty." I pull her in line with me as we stare, wide-eyed, at our surroundings.

"Amelia, look at the cops' hats. They're letting the hippie women put flowers in them."

Hitchhikers wore backpacks, some with rolled up sleeping bags. People dressed in furs, skins, and moccasins. Hippies dressed in tie-dyed swirly psychedelic shirts and bell bottoms with beads around their necks and flowers in their hair. Some women dressed in long Maxi skirts and peasant shirts complete with feather boas and headbands circling the crown of their heads.

"What would you like?" A pig tailed face painter with a smiley face on one cheek and a flower on her other, paints a flower on my cheek, then Amelia hauls me off to a group of hippies standing in a circle.

"Sookie, these are our new friends. We're gonna hang with them for awhile. You dig?" Amelia tokes on the rolled up, sweet smelling joint being passed around then hands it to me.

"Here, Sook, this will mellow your ass down." Amelia hands me the doobie and I take a whiff of it. Hmmm, smells good. I put it to my lips and inhale deeply, closing my eyes and listen to the sounds around me. Bongo drums beat rhythmically, flutes play a melodic song, and tambourines thump in the background. I take another hit before passing the J on its merry way.

"This is far out, but we gotta split." And with that, I grab Amelia's hand and we take off to continue our sight seeing.

"Sook, they had more. And that one guy was a cool cat." I could see the disappointment on Amelia's face.

"We just got here, Amelia, and I'm hungry. Let's get something to munch on. We'll catch up with them later." We walk around until we find a booth handing out free corn on the cobs on sticks. They also gave out free blankets for those who needed them. We decline the blankets but eat the corn. We continue our exploring, pointing at this or that.

Vendors are selling everything from posters, beads, bangles, and hand made jewelry to candles, incense, and crystals. We come across a tarot card and palm reader sitting at a table with a crystal ball in the center. The reader is a typical gypsy looking lady with a scarf covering her hair, a long flowing peasant skirt, and necklaces covering the front of her blouse. Her rings cover every finger and bangles line both arms.

"Come child, she purrs in a heavily accented in English, "let me reveal your future. You have happiness surrounding you today. Sit."

"Oh, Amelia, a fortune teller! Let's see what she says."

"I can tell you your future for free, Sook. We don't need to waste our bread on this flake," Amelia stage whispers in my ear.

"If you hear something you don't like, you won't pay anything, my child. Now, have a seat and let Madame Runa reveal your destiny." Madame Runa did a sweeping gesture to indicate a chair across from her. I sit while Amelia stands behind me with a protective hand on my shoulder.

Madame Runa shuffles the deck of cards placing one face up in the middle of the table.

"I am going to read for you a 3 card spread. This first card is Death. This is not good. Have you lost someone close to your heart recently that has caused great sadness?"

"My Gran passed away a couple of months ago. She was everything to me, my best friend and mother." Tears well up in my eyes and I take a deep breath to get control of my emotions. I am supposed to be having a blast.

"The Death card also indicates the ending of a cycle, the conclusion of something, or a deep change. Is there anything in your life that may be changing soon?" Madame Runa flips the next card over while waiting on my response.

I shrug but smile at Madame Runa to encourage her to continue.

"Oh, the next card I see is The Lovers card. Have you had temptations of the heart, recently? Your personal beliefs will be questioned and your desires will be known by others. A bonding of love will take place with deep connections to a stranger's heart. You will have doubts and fears but you must listen to your heart, child."

Amelia lets out a snort behind me and I shoot her a death glare. I definitely have not had any temptations of the heart. With any luck, that will change this weekend.

"Your last card, hmmm, interesting. The Moon card indicates confusion, worry, and doubt. It also shows imagination, fantasy, and puts one in touch with visions and insight. Maybe you have some psychic abilities of your own, child. Would you like for me to read your palm?" Madame reaches for my hand to follow my lines. As she makes contact with me, I feel a charge of electricity surge through my fingertips up my arm. I snatch my hand back and stand to leave. My breath catches and I feel a little light headed. Wow, those brownies are fab, but I may need to lay off for awhile.

"No, thank you. That was really freaky but cool. We gotta split." I slide money in a jar and smile at Madame Runa. Her eyes lock with mine and chill bumps break out on my arms. Amelia steps in front of me, breaking our line of sight.

"Such a waste of bread." Amelia grabs my arm and hustles me out of Madame Runa's booth. I feel her gaze following us as we walk away.

"I hope you don't really listen to that woman, Sook. Our actions come from our thoughts. We manifest our future by the way we react or don't react to those thoughts. She's planted thoughts in your head and now you'll see what you want to see come out of those cards."

"I know, I know. There's someone special out there for me. I sure wish he would hurry up and find me soon! You know, I hear that there's supposed to be a lot of free love around here this weekend." I wink at Amelia and give her my most devilish grin.

"We'll keep an eye out for him. Hey, look over there. He's juggling bowling pins." Amelia points to a guy wearing black and white striped bell bottoms and an opened vest baring his chest. I'm sure she's drawn more to the guy than the juggling.

"Do you think he's the one?" I laugh at the expression Amelia makes at me.

"The one for me, maybe. Come on, let's find our seats. The first band should be starting soon." We walk arm in arm to find a good view of the stage.

EPOV

I rise from my resting place with a hunger that grips my insides with a fierceness that I have not felt in centuries. Expectations of tonights 'all you can drink buffet' are obvious. I will get to pick and choose my nightly game without hesitation. This will be a luxury that I do not experience often. I will choose my first meal by flavor and my second by looks. My second may become my third depending upon how well that works out. I have anticipated this gathering for weeks. Let the hunt begin.

I drive to the herding area and my fangs descend without hesitation. _Concentrate. Concentrate_. They retract little by little. My meal plan may have to change slightly unless I find that exotic, unusual flavor that I crave very soon. I sniff the air in hopes of catching a whiff of the otherness that I long for. I weave in and out of groups of humans most on some form of drug. Women rub against me, wanting me as much as I want them. Idiotic meal plan. Wait, what is that I smell? I smell…a hint of…. fairy. Where is that coming from?

I close my eyes and let my senses take over. I turn to my left, following the enticing smell of a human's blood that has been touched by fairy. As the smell grows stronger, I feel my fangs descend slightly. My cock hardens, pressing against my jeans. My eyes open, searching out the desired human. There are so many humans here. Which one is it?

I barely restrain myself when I see her. Her back is to me as she dances seductively to the music off to the side, alone as if no one is watching. She wears a long skirt of many colors and some sort of sleeveless top showing off her bare, tanned arms. Her arms are raised above her head as she slowly moves to the music; her long blond hair flowing down her back. Unfortunately, she also wears those damn bead necklaces that hinder access to her neck.

As I make my way over to see her face, a dark haired girl grabs my meal and rushes off with her. I lose sight of her for a few moments. I scan the crowd of humans and finally, I find her in a circled group passing around their drug of choice. She watches them intently and when it is her turn, she takes a hit, inhaling deeply. She passes it along and starts coughing, uncontrollably. Her friend pats her on the back and asks if she is alright. My meal waves the dark haired girl off and walks away.

I walk over to her and she meets my eyes. I am at a loss for words. Her beautiful blue eyes, that smile, her exquisite smell, they all intoxicate me.

"Excuse me, do you need a drink?" Not the best introductory line but I know I need a one.

"Yes, actually, I do. I saw a soda stand over there." She started to walk away from me. Wait, where is she going? I want to buy her a drink. I want her to be my drink.

"I would like to buy you a drink, if you don't mind." She ducked her head and sheepishly grinned at me. The blood rushed to her cheeks as she nodded her head. I would get her a drink and then I would have mine.

"Would you like to sit down somewhere and talk?" I wanted her. I wanted her now and her drink can wait but mine cannot. I caught her eyes and started to glamour her.

"If you want to have a seat on the ground out of the way, I can get us a blanket. There's really not many of the bands tonight that I have heard of." She looks up into the sky, showing me the smooth skin of her neck. I can hear her heart beat, almost tasting her blood on my tongue. I try again to use glamour to charm her into leaving with me.

"I can take you to wherever you are staying, if you'd like. We can talk there." She looks toward her friend. I have never had my glamour not work before. What is this girl, this human girl who smells of fairy and deflects my glamour?

"That's cool. Let me tell Amelia that I'm bookin'."

She seems to have no fear of me. She turns on her heel and walks back over to her friend. She cups her hand to her friend's ear and whispers her departing words. This,_ Amelia_, glares my way as if to warn me. I can only smirk at such a human warning. My meal plants a kiss on Amelia's cheek and then bats her eye in a mischievous wink. She turns toward me and I notice how beautifully shaped her breasts are. They are not confined in any way and move freely as she makes her way back to me with a spring in her step. The skirt hides her hips and legs but I have a feeling that I will have the pleasure of seeking their grip around my waist before the sun rises again.

"Let's split. You got wheels?" She walks ahead of me toward the exit, expecting me to follow. I am not accustomed to a human girl taking charge of me, though, I have no intentions of stopping her. I am beyond intrigued, maybe even a little infatuated.

"I do." I reach for her hand to keep from losing her. Contact with her small, dainty hand sends an electrical current up my arm. She stops suddenly and looks back at me seeking an answer.

"Static electricity?" I answer but shrug it off not knowing this feeling of connection flowing between us. We continue walking to my ride, my mind in deep thought.

"This is yours? Outta sight!" Her fingers drift along the contour lines of my shiny black '63 'vette, might I add, convertible. Those fingers will be gliding over my abs all the way down to my rock hard cock before the night is through.

"Yes. Would you like to ride?" I smirk at the thought of her riding me. I have to get her alone. The pain of not tasting her is unbearable. I _will_ drink from her, tonight.

"Let's roll." As she slides in, Her eyes meet mine and the blood rushes to her cheeks again.

"Where to?" I could smell her arousal. She twists in her seat every time I speak. I smirk at the thought that my voice alone can make her wet for me. This hunt has become very interesting, indeed.

"You know where Denny's is, over on Fremont?" She glances over to meet my gaze then slowly devours the length of my body with her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, I do." I keep my eyes on the road, away from hers.

"Next to Denny's is where I parked my VW and trailer. We can go there and fire one up, if you want." She was fidgeting with her skirt, bunching it up in her hands. With every bunch that she made, her skirt came up to show more of her calf.

We drive in silence for the remainder of the short drive, not knowing what to say, not understanding what I was feeling.

"Over there, the red and white bus hooked up to the trailer." She points her perfect little finger toward the lot next to Denny's. I pull up as close as I can, but the place is packed with campers. I park and we walk the rest of the way to her VW, not speaking or touching. Several other campers try to get us to join them, offering us food or smoke. I am not very agreeable with the humans because I want this girl alone and all for myself.

She opens up the door to the trailer and invites me in. I notice the lava lamps dimly lighting the small room on each end.

"I'll turn on some music. You can have a seat. You want anything to drink?" She didn't have to ask twice. I follow her into the trailer and pull her to me. Our eyes lock onto each others and I pull her lips to mine. The static electricity excuse used earlier was no longer going to work. I feel her….her wants, her needs, her desires. Never have I felt a human with out first drinking from them.

I walk her backwards to the couch. The backs of her knees hit and her hands reach for my chest pushing me away.

"Wait, everything is going in slow motion right now. Let me catch my breath." She reaches for the radio and switches it on.

"That's who I want to see on stage. Do you know who this is? The drummer is to die for, Don Stevenson from Moby Grape. I hear they're playing tomorrow night."

_Eight-oh-five_

_It's useless to try_

_I guess you're leaving soon_

_I can't go on without you_

_To keep you would be so wonderful _

_To love you is so good_

_Here is my heart that I give_

_It's all that I have_

_Do you think you could try?_

_Please change your mind_

_Before my sunshine is gone_

_Do you think you could try? _

She closes her eyes listening to the words, swaying to the music. The movements her body makes call out to me, beckoning me to touch her. My hand reaches out to her face, tracing the outline of a flower on her cheek. Her eyes open as my finger trails down to her lips. Eyes full of want and desire stare into mine. Heat from her body warms my dead heart. I do not understand nor want these feelings.

She licks her lips then looks down at her hands twisting in her skirt.

"I don't even know your name." She doesn't look up at me as she speaks just above a whisper.

"Eric."

"Sookie." I finally get to see those beautiful blue eyes as she peeks up under her lashes.

I can't restrain myself any longer. My lips are on hers. My arms wrap around to her back pressing her firm round breasts into my chest. I feel her hardened nipples strain against me. My hand travels down past her hip to cradle her rear. She is no, as the humans say, Twiggy. This human girl, Sookie, has curves in all of the right places.

I squeeze her bottom to elicit a moan deep within her. I reach between us to cup her breast, pinching her pebbled nipple slightly. She breaks our kiss as her head rolls back, eyes closed, inhaling deeply.

I lay her down on the couch and behold the beauty before me. I am amazed at the turn of events tonight has brought forth. I set out looking for a meal but, instead, find a creature that defies all odds, stirring up emotions deep within me that I thought died long ago.

She looks up at me, lifts her hand to mine and gently tugs on my hand. I kneel beside her to kiss her lips gently only to have her nip my bottom lip, then crushing my lips to hers. I enjoy her taste as we battle our tongues to find a rhythm. I run my hand up her inner thigh to find the heat coming from her womanhood growing hotter as I near her entrance. I brush her panties with my fingers and feel the wetness seeping through.

Sookie's breathing stops and she catches my hand, stopping me from going any further. I look at her face to see uncertainty and a touch of fear.

"I won't hurt you. If this is what you want?" I don't want to hurt her but I do want her. How can I achieve both of my desires?

She loosens her grip on my hand and nods a single nod, "Yes. I want this. I want you."

I pull those damn beaded necklaces over her head, tossing them to the floor. I suck on her neck keeping my fangs in check, trailing kisses down to her navel. I push her shirt up over her bare breasts but can't decide which perfect nipple I want to pleasure first. I can't seem to get enough of her as I suck one taut nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, flicking, and nibbling it, all while enjoying her moans. Sookie arches her back, pressing into my touches.

I enjoy pleasuring the abandoned nipple the same as I did the first. My hand finds its way back to her wet center without further interruptions. I slowly pull her panties down her legs to discard them across the room.

I break our kiss when I find her mound of dampened curls. I move down to position myself for better access, raising her long skirt out of the way. I part her lips to find her nub waiting patiently to be touched. Who am I not to oblige? I run my tongue up her slick folds to the hardened bud and massage gently, then with a little more force I suck on her button of pleasure. My fingers trail back down to her entrance and I push into her tight, hot, wet center. Her hand finds its way to my hair, gently tugging on it.

The sounds coming out of her sweet lips are heavenly. Her head is thrown back releasing moans, quietly calling out my name. Her hand reaches for mine again, not to stop me but to guide me harder and deeper. Her juices were flowing and I relished the fact that I could give her such pleasure with my mere fingers.

She cries out almost in pain as I find blood on my hand and realize I have broken the barrier of her innocence. Fangs descend and I can not stop my impulse to taste her virginal blood. I try to be tame for her sake but I am Vampire. I lick her folds before she knows anything is wrong. I nip her lower lips drawing a bit more blood. I can't stop or pull back. I turn my head slightly to the inside of her thigh and bite. I suck hard and fast, sucking in her pure essence.

She grabs and tugs at my hair, pulling me off. I retract my fangs and lick her wounds. I turn my head to lick her nub and to enter my fingers once more into her center. She leans back, relaxing once again and is never the wiser. She will never forget this night. Nor will I.

She falls asleep before long, resting peacefully, sated. I straighten her clothes and walk out into the night. I can smell her on my face, my hands. I can taste her sex on my tongue. I will be back tomorrow night to finish what I have started. My release, for now, can be taken care of by another human.

I walk back to my car and head to the herding area. I spot a nice looking girl walking alone. I pull up close to her and slow to a crawl.

"Hey there, Fox. You need a ride?" She gives me a smile and hops in my 'vette.

"Cool pipes. Where you headed?" She leans over to give me just enough view of what she has hiding in her blouse. She will do for my meal and for my release.

Saturday, June 17, 1967

"Good morning, my little Bud Bunny. Would you like to explain what happened here last night?" Amelia held up my panties that were in the door's pathway that she just entered. It's a good thing I didn't wait around for her last night.

"Speaking of Bud Bunnies, where have you been all night?" I know Amelia would rather talk about herself and right now I don't have the answers to give to her many questions.

"Oh no, you don't. I slept out in the grass with a couple of chicks I met after you ditched me for that hunk. Now lay it on me! Did you make out? Swap some spit? Tell me everything!"

Amelia was sitting across from me on the other couch, bouncing with excitement.

"Oh, we swapped more than spit." Amelia's mouth dropped open and was soon dying with anticipation for the whole story but I still could not make sense of what all happened. I was wasted but I remember everything, but how and why did it happen? He was as fine as wine, why would he want me? I am so totally embarrassed for passing out on him.

"Sookie, if you don't tell me…" Amelia gave me her most menacing look, knowing I'll tell her even if I do give her a hard time.

"Don't go ape on me! It was like a dream, a fairy tale come true. Eric brought me back here and we made out some and…"

"WHAT? Did you go all the way?!" I don't think Amelia's eyes could grow any wider.

"No, but he, well, he touched me and licked me down there." I could barely get the words out above a whisper. I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with her.

"Did you want him to do that?" She came over and sat next to me, putting her hand on my leg to comfort me.

I looked her in the eyes with as much assurance as I could deliver.

"Yes, very much. He felt so good. I didn't want him to stop but I guess I fell asleep on him. I woke up and he was gone, like nothing happened. I feel different but not hurting. I want and hope to see him again. He probably won't want to see me again after I passed out on him, though."

I examine myself in the mirror to see what kind of mess I was in and Amelia almost squealed with delight.

"Is that a love bite, I see?"

I pull my hair back and see the start of a small red mark in the crook of my neck. I let my hair fall back down and look back at Amelia with a grin.

"Let's get changed then get some breakfast." I need time to think and wrap my mind around what happened last night.

We head next door to grab a bite to eat. When Amelia and I return to our bus, we notice a group of guys playing guitars and singing around a bon fire. Everyone was just mellow and enjoying the company of so many others sharing the same beliefs. They talk about free love and how to end the Vietnam War. Peace and love is all that's needed to make this a better world.

I catch myself scanning the faces of every tall, built, blond, hunk of a man as we walk the fairgrounds throughout the day. I feel a flutter in my chest every time I see a guy from the rear that resembles Eric. Every time I am met with disappointment. This continues until Amelia can't take the bummed out feeling I am giving off anymore.

"Chick, we are supposed to be having a blast. What's your bag?" Amelia stopped walking and looked me straight in the face, wanting my undivided attention.

"Nothing. It's copasetic." I tried to shrug off Amelia's questions but she would have none of that.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you? If he hasn't come to you yet, then he's dipstick. He doesn't know what he's missing. Let's go find us some other hunk to love on."

Amelia loops her arm in mine and we start our mission to find me a replacement stud. I wasn't too sure that could happen but we can have a gas trying.

EPOV

I called out to Pamela the way only a Master calls to their Child prior to retiring for the day, requesting her appearance this evening. I require her perspective on the turn of events with the human girl, Sookie. I now await Pamela's arrival impatiently.

"Master, I am here. May I ask what the urgency is?" She bowed to one knee, chin down as is expected.

"Pamela, I have encountered a peculiar human girl that I would like you to observe. We will accompany her tonight at the herding grounds or Festival, as the humans call it. This is the 'all you can drink buffet' you may have heard of."

"Master, I have been over at the Haight and Ashbury 'buffet' for a couple of weeks now. It is delightful to have that many meals roaming around all at one time."

Pamela's fangs descend fully while thinking of her first meal of the night.

"Just as a reminder, this human girl is mine. You will not touch her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course, Master." Pamela bats her eye lids at me playfully, "May I ask what is peculiar about this human?"

"She deflects my glamour and smells and tastes of fairy. You have to understand, in all of my years as Vampire, I have never come across a human that glamour doesn't work on. Have you?"

I look over to find Pamela's fangs extended and a hunger in her eyes.

"Fairy, did you say? I haven't had one of those in decades. To answer your question, no, I have never failed in my glamouring."

"I have not failed. You will try to glamour her. If you can glamour her, I may let you taste her. She is exquisite."

Pamela will not taste Sookie no matter the result of her glamouring. I will not allow it.

We arrive at the Festival to find many meals waiting to be devoured. I reach over to restrain Pamela in the car.

"First things, first. Observe the human girl, Sookie. Then you may feed."

"Sookie? What kind of name is that?" A rumble comes from my throat as a warning, "Fine, I will observe, then glamour. I will then taste a bit of fairy." My rumble grows louder but I do not correct her. She will not succeed in glamouring this human, I have no doubt.

We weave in and out of human crowds trying to locate my delectable fairy morsel. There are too many humans roaming around and too much land to cover without knowing where to look. I describe Sookie to Pamela as we split up to cover more ground. I revert back to basics, I close my eyes, lift my nose to the air and smell, nothing. I walk around a few minutes and try again. I inhale deeply through my nose and smell that faint sweet smell of my human. I open my eyes to find her and the friend, Amelia, close to the stage, jumping up and down liked crazed school girls. I listen to the music. It is the group, Moby Grape, which played on the radio last night.

Sookie looks perfect in her sleeveless, knee length white dress with black polka dots. Her legs are bare, reminding me of how my hands roamed up her thigh and what she had hiding there. Her hair was parted down the middle and tied into two, as the humans say, pony tails. The back of her neck was bared for me and I wanted to lick her skin then sink my fangs into the softness of her neck. This human tests my restraints to a degree I am not comfortable with.

I walk over and lean in to whisper in her ear, inhaling her essence. She smells so delicious.

"_To keep you would be so wonderful_."

Sookie didn't turn around. She stops clapping and drops her hands to her sides reaching back to find my thighs, pulling me to her. Sookie leans back into my chest and sighs. She seemed to release all of the tension built up throughout the day in that one little sigh.

"I didn't think you would come back to me. I thought you were a dream."

I lean in to kiss behind her ear and to whisper, "I am not a dream. What happened last night was very real. Would you like to continue?"

Sookie twirls around to face me, her chest pressing against mine. She encircles her arms around my waist. Our eyes meet and our surroundings disappear. How can this one human girl affect me to this depth?

"Ehem. Hello, my name is Pamela." Pamela clears her throat, slamming me back down to reality.

Sookie steps back and looks at Pamela then at me. I could see the hurt in her eyes and realize that she thinks Pamela and I are together. Humans and their silly emotions. Amelia then turns to see what all of the commotion is and loops her arm in Sookie's, almost possessively. I could see the hatred in Amelia's eyes but then she turns to Pamela and scans up and down her body. Interesting, indeed.

"Sookie, this is my sister. Pamela, this is Sookie. She has a fondness for this band as you do." Sookie's eyes light up with my explanation for having another woman with me.

"Nice to meet you, Pamela. Eric, Pam this is my best friend, Amelia." Sookie steps toward me and I reach out for her hand. She slides her fingers into mine and the world did become a better place. Who needs peace, love, and flowers? I have Sookie.

"Sookie, would you like to get a drink?" I look down at her but she looks over at Amelia, silently asking for approval. I glimpse over at Pamela to give her permission to proceed with her glamouring attempt.

"Sookie, you want to get a drink with Eric, don't you?" Sookie locked eyes with Pamela and grinned.

"Of course, I do, but I want to finish listening to this group first. They are twitchin." Sookie glances at me with a sheepish grin and turns back to the stage.

I peer at Pamela, cocking my eyebrow and shrug. Pamela shakes her head slightly and seems to be in awe. She inhales deeply and juts out her lower lip. Our eyes meet and she pleads silently for a taste of my fairy. I smirk and lean in closer to Sookie, wrapping my arms around her waist.

*******

Moby Grape's last song ended as Sookie turned to me saying, "What about that drink?"

I look over to Pamela with a knowing look. She rolls her eyes but will stay and occupy the friend while Sookie and I enjoy a drink together.

"Amelia, has the Jefferson Airplane played yet?" Pamela is a good child and I have no doubt she will delight herself with many meals tonight.

Sookie and I walk out of the fairgrounds, hand in hand. I lead her to my 'vette and open the door for her once again.

"Have you ever had Déjà vu? That's what I'm feeling right now. I didn't get a chance last night to ask you about yourself. I was a little stoned but I hoped you would find me tonight so we could start over. Are you from around here?" Sookie grabs at her dress with nervous handfuls then realizes her thigh is bared to me. She straightens out the skirt while waiting on my reply.

"I am from…. all over. You?" I try to concentrate on the road as we drive back to her little bus hoping she keeps talking to feel more comfortable. The sound of her voice, the smell of her pure essence, the occasional glance from her beautiful blue eyes will be my undoing.

"I am from a little backwoods town called Bon Temps, Louisiana. If you're ever in that area, you should look me up."

We arrive at her doorstep and she proceeds to allow me entrance. I walk in expecting her to follow but she stands at the door watching me intently.

"What is it? Do you like what you see?" I say this playfully but Sookie does not smile. Her eyes fill with heated desire and longing.

"More than you could ever know. Those jeans fit you perfectly. I have tried all day to decide what one part of your body I would like to see the most. I have yet to come to a conclusion. You have seen and touched most every part of my body but I haven't had the privilege of doing the same to yours."

Her eyes did not meet mine but instead seemed to caress every inch of my clothed body. She spoke quietly as if she was scared I would drift away like a dream. I reach over and gently pull her face up for our eyes to meet, whispering ever so softly, "Would you like to touch me now?"

Blood rushes to Sookie's cheeks but she nods once and reaches out to my chest, trailing her fingers along the indentations of my muscles. She looks up to meet my eyes as she finds the first button of my black button down shirt. Sookie asks with her eyes if she can proceed. All I can offer her is a smile of encouragement. I want her to rip my shirt open as I tear her dress away from her beautiful body. I mentally slap myself and refrain from doing either.

I allow her to set her own pace. She slides my shirt down my arms and lets it drop to the floor. She steps back to admire my torso. Her eyes were full of hunger and innocence. She reaches out again exploring my rippling muscles as if she had never seen a man before. Her hand trailed around my ribs as she circled me like a predator circling its prey. She touches the shallowness of my spine and rubs both hands up to my shoulders. I did not move, in fear of interrupting this arousing exploration Sookie seems to be enjoying.

"You are beautiful." This whispered praise is ended with an open mouthed kiss to the center of my back. Feeling her wet hot lips on my skin was enough for me to stiffen, my restraint failing.

I find her hands and pull her around to face me. I brush her cheek down to her lips with my fingers. I want to kiss those beautiful lips but want her to feel in complete control. I don't wait long before she steps up on her tip toes pulling me down, meeting my lips to hers.

I try to keep my hands at my side but the more she pushes against me, the harder she kisses me, the harder I become. I am pressed full length against her stomach and she is fully aware of how her actions have affected me.

"So far my imagination has not done you justice. May I?" Sookie murmured her inquiry while looking down at the button on my jeans with her fingers tracing the line of hair that flows from my navel down. I have to suppress a growl and an urge to throw her down on the couch and take her right then. What is she doing to me? This pace is killing me.

"You may." The fewer words I say the better. My fangs have descended and keeping her occupied is helping her not to notice.

She pops the button and the zipper follows. I grab her hand. There is no going back if she continues and I want to make sure she understands that.

Sookie looks up into my eyes and all I can see is trust and yearning. I release her hand and close my eyes in anticipation. She slides my pants down and my member bobs free. I never believed that a human's eyes could show as much appreciation as Sookie's held for my body. The look of reverence was almost too much for me to bear. I almost came right then. _Concentrate. Concentrate_.

Sookie turns to sit on the couch, eye level with my rock hard erection. She grazes the sensitive skin on the underside of my shaft with the slightest touch of her fingertips. She seems to be memorizing every detail of my body with her eyes and her fingers. My cock twitches under her scrutiny.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take without tasting you again." My voice is starting to crack as I lift her face for her to see the desire in my eyes.

No verbal response is necessary as she flicks her tongue out to glide up the underside of my swollen cock and swirl around my head all while keeping eye contact.

"You're so big." Her voice was strained and her breathing uneven as she glances back at what she had in her mouth. She smells of sex and her arousal seems to match my own.

"Sookie…." Sheer willpower is all that keeps me from taking control of her.

She looks up at me as she takes me fully in between her lips. Her hands come up to encircle the remainder of me that she can not take in her hot perfect little mouth. I can't restrain from growling any longer. It erupts from deep within my chest. My hands find her head and my fingers intertwine in her hair. She feels so good, so perfect. Nothing had ever been this arousing, to look in her eyes as she slides my length between her lips.

I close my eyes and slowly pull her lips away. I don't want the sensation to end but I won't come without her. I want to be buried deep within her, to give her pleasure as she has given me. I retract my fangs not wanting to scare Sookie.

"I want you, Sookie, all of you. I want to be inside of you." I pull her up to kiss her lush lips. I can taste myself on her tongue. I can feel the heat between her legs against my thigh. I want to consume every inch of this human. I am almost to my breaking point and if I don't feed soon, I may have a slight lack of control.

She turns her back to me allowing me to unbutton her dress. I slide it down her back and over her hips. The dress falls to the floor joining my discarded clothes. I kiss the back of her neck then trace my fingers down her backbone to her girdle. I hesitate just long enough for Sookie to turn to face me rubbing her erect nipples across my stomach. I hook my fingers on either side and peel her girdle gently down her legs then run my hands back up her thighs to her face. Sookie is now entirely bared to me as I am to her.

"I want you….all of you inside of me." Sookie whispers this declaration into my chest, hiding her face from me. I lift her face to place a gentle, loving kiss to her lips. She deepens the kiss and nips at my bottom lip. Her hand slides down my abs to caress my shaft and I almost explode in her hand. I do not understand how she has affected me to such an extreme.

My hand reaches down to her sex, sliding a finger over her nub and entering her center.

"You are so wet, Sookie." I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I groan into her mouth as I feel her wet heat rub into my swelling cock. I look around but find that there is no room in this tiny trailer for us to enjoy each other's bodies, comfortably.

"Sookie, do you have a quilt?"

"Yes, over there in the closet. Why?" She is still wrapped around me and continues to rub her center over me.

"We are going out into the woods. There is no room in here. Most everyone is still at the fairgrounds. No one will see us." I didn't want to worry her or discourage what is about to happen. I want this to be a memorable moment for us both.

"I am going to wrap this quilt around us both and carry you out of here. Wrap your arms around my neck."

Sookie did as I asked and looked into my eyes with more trust than I have ever seen come from a human. I didn't want to disappoint her and couldn't imagine ever hurting her.

I wrap us both up in the quilt and we were at a nice smooth patch of wooded area before Sookie could count to ten.

"Sookie, I am going to stand you up to spread out the quilt. Hold on to me."

Sookie wrapped an arm around my waist as I spread the quilt. I lift her in my arms to lay her down flat on her back. I kneel by her, staring at her beauty, at her smooth skin shining in the moonlight.

"Eric, please, I need you in me, now." She reaches up to take my hand in hers. I drop to my side, propping on my elbow and show my adoration by kissing her forehead, her nose, her lips. She reaches up and digs her nails into my back pulling me down to her.

"Now." Sookie seethes out her demand.

My fingers found her wet and ready. All I want to do is obey her. I am not in the habit of taking orders, especially from humans but this order, from this human, I relish in the thought of obeying.

I position myself between her legs and kiss down from her hardened nipples to her navel to her dampened curls. I slide my tongue in to find her button of pleasure. I flick a few times only to find Sookie's hands in my hair pulling my head up.

"I am going to explode from the feel of your tongue on me. Please, I am begging you…I can't take this anymore." Her eyes were pleading with me to enter her.

Knowing that tonight is her first time of actual penetration, I am fearful of hurting her. I rise up and kiss her lips gently as the head of my throbbing cock touches her wetness. Our kiss deepens as I slowly push into her tightness. Her hands tighten their grip on my back and I hesitate long enough for her to adjust. Sookie's hands relax and I start again, gliding in further until I hear her breathing catch. I let go of her lips to look in her glistening eyes.

"Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" A tear slides down from one of her eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't stop, please. It feels so good."

Sookie reaches back up to recapture my lips and I finally fill her to the hilt. I pull out slowly then pick up the pace. She lifts one leg up over my hip, pressing her heel into my back urging me on. This angle allows me to dip deeper into her core.

Sookie breaks from our kiss and tosses her head back, eyes closed. Soft moans roll out of her opened mouth with such satisfaction and peace.

She drops her leg and her knees press into my sides. Her muscles surrounding my swollen member tighten, milking me for all I am worth.

"Look at me, Sookie." She opens her eyes, staring straight into my soul. The innocence, the trust, the lust coming from her eyes bring me to the edge. Sookie brings her arms to my shoulders, digging her nails into my skin. The pain only eggs me on.

I lift my head to the stars, my fangs descend and I sink my teeth into her neck before she knows what is happening. I spill my seed into her womb and wonder what it would be like to keep this human as my own.

As soon as my fangs tear into her neck, she screams out my name in pain, in fear, and in surprise. I drink more than I should from her and feel her arms relax around my neck. I slowly retract my fangs and lazily lick her wounds to heal her.

"Sookie, are you alright?" I didn't want to hurt her, preventing me from having her again.

"Sookie….?" Her eyes are vacant and I am worried I have taken too much blood.

She slowly smiles and runs her hands up my sides to my back holding onto my shoulders.

"Wow, I have never had a rush like that before. Can I take you home with me?"

I chuckle out loud at her request. Her words were my thoughts exactly. Her breathing returns to a normal rhythm and she loosens her grip on my back, reaching up to plant a gentle kiss on my lips.

"So, is that what they call a love bite?"

Oh, shit! I can't glamour her. I can't make her forget that I just sucked her neck savagely.

"I hope I didn't get too carried away. Maybe you can wear your hair down for a couple of days to hide my love bites on your beautiful neck." I ran my finger along the area in question hoping the small holes would not be noticeable by morning.

I finally roll off of her body, pulling out of her hot core. She whimpers, rolling her body with mine not wanting to let me go. Smirking is allowed when I have satisfied Sookie enough for her to want more of me. She puts her head on my chest, trailing her fingers around my hardened nipples, contentedly. I pull her quilt over us, rubbing her back leisurely, hoping to memorize this moment in its entirety.

"Sookie, are you awake?" Her fingers have stilled on my chest and her breathing shallows. She has fallen asleep in my arms and I don't want to disturb her. She is safe in my arms. She must feel that, too.

I quietly stand to gather Sookie in my arms, wrapped in her quilt. She murmurs softly, "Don't go," then nestles down in my arms. I want to stay with her but soon the sun will rise. I have never in my years wanted to be with a human as much as I wanted to be in her arms when she awoke. I walk Sookie over to her trailer, hoping no one would be awake or notice my nudeness. I lay her on her couch and tuck her in before dressing myself. As I dress, I can not take my eyes off of her face. What was so special about this human? She tastes faintly of fairy but not strong enough to pull on my emotions. She has virginal blood but I have tasted that before and never had this reaction. I am definitely intrigued and dumbfounded.

I reach down to touch her lips, those lips I will dream of during my rest. I bend to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep well, my Sookie. I will come to back to you."

SPOV

Sunday, June 18, 1967

The sun wakes me with its warmth through a small slit from a covered square trailer window. I stretch and yawn only to feel soreness all over my body. The insides of my thighs feel like I rode a horse, my insides feel like they have been stretched to their fullest, and my neck……What in the world?

I sit up and look in the mirror to find the biggest hickey I have ever seen. I will definitely be wearing my hair down today.

I close my eyes to recall every detail of the previous night, definitely not a dream. I conjure up in vivid details from the hot make out session to the run in the woods to staring at the stars while Eric gently entered me. Oh….just the thought of Eric had my hands trailing down my body. How will I survive throughout the day, if I have to wait until tonight to see him again? Did he say if he would be back tonight?

Sadness washes over me as realization hits home that today is Sunday, the last day of our weekend. I suck in a hard breath. I have at least one more night with Eric, hopefully. No sadness is allowed, only love and peace and happiness.

I push up off of the couch to find myself naked as a jay bird, my clothes scattered across the floor. I pick up my dress and my undies. I grab my quilt and the smell of sex and of Eric is almost overwhelming. I put it to my nose and inhale deeply. Who needs drugs? This is pure ecstasy and my sweet memories will keep me higher than a kite.

I clean my face up at the sink and dress for the day in my worn bellbottoms and tie dyed t-shirt. I walk out of the trailer and find Amelia sitting at the table with a couple of cats passing around a blunt.

"Good morning my little Bud Bunny! I missed you last night. Not too much, though. Pamela and I entertained ourselves quite thoroughly."

Amelia wiggled her eyes and I just rolled mine. Her sexual affairs were not my business.

"These are some Hoosier boys that want to share their breakfast with me. You want? This one is almost done but…." One of the boys brings a water bong with tubes every which way from under the table.

"You want a hit of off ole Hubbly Bubbly? He's my new best friend!" I roll my eyes at Amelia.

"Well, fire him up and let's see what I'm being replaced with!" I egg Amelia on to light up the water bong then make plans with the Hoosier boys to meet us to walk over to the fairgrounds together. Once the boys were gone, Amelia went ape on me.

"Lay it on me, chick. And I mean NOW! I want details, all of them." Amelia grabs my shoulders and refuses to let my eyes fall to the ground.

"Nothing happened." I didn't think Amelia could turn that shade of red. Sparks of fury came out of her eyes and her grip tightened on my shoulders.

"Don't have a cow, Amelia! Just kidding, jeez….Well, we came back here and the trailer was too small so we went out to the woods and we went all…of…the...way! Eric was so sweet. He spread out a quilt and was slow and just wonderful. I think I saw stars when he gave me this massive hickey!" I lifted my hair for Amelia to see the aftermath of my love making session with Eric.

"Wow, that is the biggest love bite I have ever seen. How long do you think it will take to go away?" Amelia's eyes were rounded in awe and a little bit of envy, maybe.

"I don't know but when we get home, I'll have something to remember him." I grin at the thought of having a reminder of the night I lost my virginity to well, almost a complete stranger, Eric.

This weekend has delivered the promises of love, peace, and flowers. I enjoyed the best rush I could ever imagine. The Ultimate trip induced by my own natural endorphins. No drugs needed for that trip! Only a nice piece of a hunk named Eric. Eric who? Who cares? After tonight I won't ever see him again, anyway. Sadness rises again but I stomp it down.

"I am happy for you, chick. I can't believe you lost it to a cat that you won't ever see again but at least you had a wonderful experience. You ready to get over to the fairgrounds to see what's going on?" Amelia loops her arm in mine and we walk over to the Hoosier boy's tent.

"You, cats, ready to book?" Amelia asks the boys and they grin from ear to ear. They must not attention from many chicks.

We all four get to the fairgrounds with the music of the most unbelievable satirist, Ravi Shankar in the air. The music was earth moving and inspiring like I have never heard before. People had quilts spread out, lying under the sun listening to the satirist.

The hours go by until Ravi Shankar has a standing ovation by the many fans filling the fairgrounds. A beautiful and lovely performance seems to be the overall opinion of the crowd. The Summer of Love is truly about the music.

I have continued to search for Eric throughout the day but with no success. My heart is heavy with thoughts of my last night not being spent with him. Amelia has tried to keep my thoughts on the pleasures of the festival. I have another flower painted on my cheek as does she in hopes of humoring me. I decide to go back to the trailer and change into a nice dress in case Eric shows up. I want to look the best I can since this will be the last time he sees me.

I arrive dressed to the nine's in time to hear Big Brother and the Holding Company on stage with Janice Joplin belting out Ball and Chain. I'm not quite sure what to think of The Who's Pete Townshend smashing his guitar after their last song. Pete is quickly forgotten when Jimi Hendrix makes love to his guitar.

I stand in the crowds of people covering my mouth in wonder at what is happening. I turn to Amelia to see a sick little grin on her face as she takes in the happenings on stage. I didn't think Amelia meant this when she said my eyes were going to be opened this weekend.

"I want to meet him. That was unbelievable, wasn't it?" Her starry eyes glued to the stage as she spoke to me.

"It was something, alright. I think I'm going to get a soda. You want one?"

"No, I'm good. Isn't he just boss?" Dreamily, Amelia answers with her mouth watering at the sight on stage.

I make my way over to a soda vendor asking for a rootbeer float when I feel a body pressing against my back. What the hell? Who would be copping a feel in front of everyone?

I swing around facing the wall of Eric's chest. I look up to see my hunk handing money to the vendor.

EPOV

After leaving Sookie early this morning, I met up with Pam to get her report on Sookie.

"Master, your human is quite interesting and mouthwatering."

"Sookie intrigues me. I have had her blood and her body but I want more. She will be leaving soon. What do you think of keeping her as my human pet? I could feed from her whenever I choose. Or, you could have a sister but if I turn her, keeping her with me, chances of Sookie hating me are likely. I have not once thought of turning another human since you. You are my companion and come when I call. I have not needed another child. I am not sure why this human captivates me."

"Master, I can not tell you what to do. May I ask, can you not just let her go?" Pamela bows her head in respect, knowing I will not like her questioning my actions.

"No, I can not let her go. I want her and I will have her."

"Yes, Master. I am going to rest for the day. I will see you when you call again."

Pamela has done as requested and will now return to her own nest. I will finish out the next few days here in San Francisco before relocating. I have become a nomad for the most part. I do not have a nest and do not require underlings to obey me. The sun will rise soon and I take shelter for the day.

*******

I rise with thoughts of Sookie's smooth skin rubbing against mine. Her innocent blood enriched by fairy running through my veins. Images of Sookie's mouth sliding over my hard cock urges me to get to her. But first, I want to set up the spot in the woods for our last night together. The words 'Last Night' echo in my ears and have me seeing red. I don't want to give this girl up. I want to keep her for myself but I can't; I know I must let her go.

I set out a blanket of my own with candles surrounding it. I have a couple of sweet smelling incense ready to set on fire upon our arrival. Everything is perfect and now I must go to her.

I enter the fairgrounds to see an African American man pouring lighter fluid on his guitar then setting it on flames. Humans, what are they thinking? He starts swinging the instrument around the stage and I fear that Sookie might be too close and may be harmed. I scan the first few rows of chairs but do not find her. I inhale deeply trying to catch her scent in the air, but first I hear her voice at the booth that sells soda.

She is wearing a deep red long sleeve dress covering her neck that comes well above her knees with mid calf white boots. I am not sure how I feel about my 'love bite,' as she calls it, being hidden. That bite is my mark for all to know that she is mine. Is she mine? I walk over to her and press my hardened length against her backside to let her know how happy I am to see her.

"I never did get to buy you a drink the other night. Sorry I'm late. I have a surprise for you. Are you finished here?" I know my eyes shine with hope and happiness, two emotions that I do not often show. I reach down and plant a soft kiss upon her cheek.

We make our way to Amelia for Sookie to give our farewells, "Amelia, hey, we're gonna get outta here, you dig?"

Amelia eyes me up and down, wanting to say something but at the last minute decides on, "Sookie, be careful. Hey, Eric, where's your sister? We had a blast last night!" Amelia actually winks at me. Maybe she doesn't hate me after all.

"She had to head back over to Haight and Ashbury, where she's staying for now. I am glad you enjoyed yourself. I know I did." I glance down at Sookie in time to see the blood rush to her cheeks, matching her red dress.

"I heard." Amelia winks at Sookie as she ducks her head and grabs my hand pulling me toward the exit.

"Let's get outta here!" Sookie seemed to be on a mission not to be embarrassed by Amelia.

*******

We park my 'vette and walk toward the VW bus.

"I have a surprise for you. You want to see it?" I hungrily kiss her lips before she answers. When I pull back, Sookie merely nods her head.

I chuckle at her reaction to my kiss as we make our way to our little spot in the woods. When she sees the set up, Sookie's hand goes to her mouth. I kneel down to start lighting the candles and incense.

"I know that tonight is our last night together so I thought I would make it a little extra special." I look up at her as she stands with her hand over her mouth, not sure of what to say.

"Sookie, is everything alright?" She still has not said a word since our arrival.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all." Sookie leans her head into my chest and asks the one question that I do not have the answer to.

"You could have anyone in that festival and why did you choose me?"

We search each others eyes with a curious, deep longing. I reach down to touch her lips to mine, my hands cupping her face. We make use of the blanket, surpassing the satisfaction acquired from the previous night, only to have Sookie wanting seconds.

She has set free emotions that I had considered dead. She asked if she could take me home with her. That is feasible.


End file.
